


A Day In Stormwind

by tinycrown



Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: "contingency consistency", Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wranduin Week 2020, wrathion's manhandling problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: Wrathion had the audacity to look hurt.“Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you?”“Wrathion… you never not make plans. You have a plan, for your plans.”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914304
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A Day In Stormwind

“Come now, your majesty. Surely you don’t want to be stuck inside on such a wonderful day?” 

Anduin rolled his eyes, tapping the sheaf of papers clutched in his hand gently against the table to straighten them as he clipped them together. Wrathion had been pestering him for the past hour about ‘getting out’ and how he was ‘such a hermit now’. He opted not to respond this time in favor of doing his work, knowing the  _ look _ Gerald would give him if he didn’t turn in the reviewed reports on time. 

“Anduin.  _ Anduin.  _ Are you even listening to me?” 

“I stopped about ten minutes ago.” 

There was an aggravated huff from behind him, and Wrathion’s penchant for manhandling came back into the fray when he plucked the papers from his hands and turned him around without hesitation. Anduin cocked a brow, folding his arms as he leaned back against his desk. 

“It’s almost noon, dearest. You’ve already wasted half of the day with nonsense, take a  _ break.”  _ He pleaded, his hand moving to rest gently on his side. Anduin simply stared up at him, void of any expression that would give away his answer until a spark of mirth jostled his shoulders. Amusement lit his dulled eyes up, his lips stretching into a tight grin. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you beg like that before.” 

“It’s nice to know me degrading myself is amusing,” Wrathion deadpanned, “now come  _ on.  _ We’re wasting daylight!” 

Anduin didn’t budge, a stubborn but joyous look on his face. Much to Wrathion’s annoyance, he  _ loved _ to tease him- especially at his expense. 

_ “Anduin!”  _ He whined, carting forward and draping all of his broad weight onto the small king. It forced him to tilt backward at an uncomfortable angle, and the king began to laugh. When he still didn’t move, Wrathion opted to crouch down and wrap his arms around his thighs, hauling him over his shoulder. Anduin flailed, smacking his back to get Wrathion to put him down. 

The king flipped him off as he headed toward the door. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll go change into something more comfortable.” 

* * *

“When I was young, my father and I used to take these kinds of walks around the city a lot. They were… calming, and fun. The women at the flower stands loved to tease me when we walked by.” He recalled fondly, squeezing Wrathion’s hand, their fingers interlaced. 

“Oh, is that where you learned your tactics? From women who sell flowers?” The dragon fixed him with a look. 

“It’s possible.” He stroked his knuckle with his thumb, resting his head on his shoulder. Stormwind was beautiful this time of year, no longer summer but not quite fall. The weather would chill but the sun would blaze the cold away, a breeze following behind it that would fill every sail in the harbor without fear of tearing. Storm season was sure to follow this peace, but at least they could enjoy it in the meantime. Terrible winds only came in the winter. 

Anduin let out a huff, tired of waiting for his lover to begin idly chatting about what their afternoon was filled with, as he always would. Though, this time around, he was oddly quiet. Content.

“You pestered me for an hour, and yet you haven’t revealed your plans yet.” 

“What do you mean?” Wrathion inquired quietly, pulling him off to the side as they stood at the wall where it overlooked the bustling harbor, the same place he sat with his father, curled under his burly arm to ward off the chill of the approaching dusk. 

“You mean to tell me that the great Wrathion has, for once, concocted no plan, no schemes?” Anduin prodded, slipping his arm into the crook of Wrathion’s elbow to give his clammy hand a rest from being trapped in the dragon’s furnace-like heat. “You merely wanted to spend time with me?” 

Wrathion had the audacity to look hurt. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you?” He asked, turning his head from its view of the harbor. He removed his arm from Anduin’s hold and slipped it around his back, swiping his fingers against his ribs.

“Wrathion… you never  _ not _ make plans. You have a plan,  _ for your plans.”  _ He laughed, pressing his cheek against his chest. 

“It’s called contingency consistency, dearest,” He pecked the top of his head, “and you don’t  _ know  _ that I didn’t make any plans. Perhaps I don’t want to reveal them yet.” Anduin hummed knowingly, biting back a teasing grin. 

“If those plans involve red wine and an evening spent in bed, I’ll be putty in your hands.” He mumbled coyly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as the dragon’s arm tightened around his back. 

“That can be arranged,” Wrathion murmured, “my hands are  _ very  _ capable.” He reached back and plucked a small flower from it’s bouquet, hung from the lanterns around the city as… interesting decor for the summer’s end. He slid the short stem into blonde strands above his ear, tucking his bangs back. His hand drew to his cheek, stroking his thumb under his crystalline blue eyes. A much better color than the dour, deep ocean hue it had been beforehand. Anduin leaned into his hand with a sigh and let his eyes flutter shut, leaning forward to tuck his head under his chin. 

“Thank you,” Anduin said suddenly, his arms curling around his shoulders. “For getting me out of the Keep for a while, and for spending time with me.” 

“I’m not quite sure when we’ll get to do it again, unless your advisors are okay with me kidnapping you for a little while.” 

“Velen won’t put up much of a fight unless my life or state of character is in danger, but Genn on the other hand…” Wrathion shuddered, frowning as a snarling wolf’s visage appeared in his imagination. 

“I’m not very keen on having Greymane give me a  _ second  _ life-threatening shovel talk, or any other time I try to take you out, thank you very much.” Anduin gave him a sheepish, apologetic look. Wrathion knew he wasn’t in control of how the man behaved, and hardly blamed him. His sudden bursts of volatile energy created a consistent air of alertness whenever he was around the worgen king.  _ And I thought that Varian Wrynn was overprotective.  _

“Avoiding them entirely seems to be the better option.” Anduin concluded for him, nuzzling close to him as he traced random patterns across his clothed chest. 

They stood together, the noise of the ocean and the harbor below filling the silence as the sun drew lower and lower in the sky. Wrathion saw it fit to stand there until Anduin couldn’t support himself on his weakened leg anymore, and leaned heavily against him. The growl of the dragon’s stomach is what broke their peace abruptly, and a giggle from the weary king followed soon after. 

“Shall we return to the Keep for that wine, and maybe dinner?” Anduin leaned back, cupping his scruffy cheeks. 

“In bed?” Wrathion asked eagerly, earning another laugh from his companion. 

“Why not?” He kissed him chastely, taking hold of his hand as they began their short trek back to the looming castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me the writing is cRap and ive never done one of these before go easy on my poor gentle soulllll!!!111! lol
> 
> let me know what you think <3


End file.
